Tonight
by Hysteria87
Summary: Adam convinces Eli to play wingman for the night. One-shot slash. M for a reason.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me. I also don't condone underage drinking.  
_

**Author's Notes: First off, Thanks for making it this far without, or maybe you did and clicked anyway, thinking that I am completely insane. This was written as a birthday present for a friend and she wanted Deli, so I delivered her Deli. I have also never written a fic like this, so I probably got some of the mechanics and feelings wrong. Please be gentle. It's rated M for a reason. The title is from that Enrique Iglesias song "Tonight (I'm Fucking You)" because it was the only song that seemed semi appropriate. What else...? Whiskey is good. Without further ado, I present to you**

* * *

"Tonight" - by Hysteria87

Declan Coyne pushed himself out of the pool effortlessly, the water dripping off his slicked back hair and forming little rivers across the muscles of his back and shoulders, his shorts clinging just enough to hint at what exactly all the girls saw in him. He walked across the floor and over to his towel on the bleachers, wiping his face with it and wrapping it around his toned waist. He was the picture of masculine privilege; smug but still kind, the person that everyone wanted to be friends with and every girl wanted to be with. He hadn't been with anyone since he and Holly J Sinclair broke up. Rumor was that he was just waiting for her to dump Sav Bhandari, or for graduation to come, and he would be right there to get her back. But in the mean time, he was single and decidedly not looking.

Eli Goldsworthy pulled himself out of the pool using the ladder and straightened out his own swim trunks, swallowing as he swept back his raven hair and pushing any thoughts of Declan Coyne out of his mind. He told himself that these thoughts were just because he and Clare were on a break and he was lonely. It wasn't that Eli was uncomfortable with these thoughts; after all, he worked on the theory that sexuality was fluid, but in high school, the other guys weren't as forgiving. Having an obvious lust for another guy was a surefire way to bring about more attention, and Eli just wanted to fly under the radar for a while. He wrapped his own towel around his waist and followed the other Neanderthals into the locker room, sighing. It's not like any of it mattered anyway. Declan had no idea who Eli was and as much as he could see, it was going to stay that way.

* * *

"Come on, man, please?" Adam Torres begged his best friend. The two of them, plus Adam's girlfriend, Fiona, sat in the cafeteria together, lazily munching on their various meals, discussing the plans for that night.

"No way, dude. I'm not going," Eli answered.

"Why not?" Eli looked up from his tray and shook his head.

"It's just not my thing. Drop it."

"It could be kind of fun…" Fiona offered, trying to help Adam's case.

"Do I really look like the kind of guy that would go to a high school dance for the fun of it? And alone, I might add?"

"But, you won't be alone. We're going…" Adam started. Eli just rolled his eyes and sat back in he chair, picking up a fry, "And Declan too." Eli stopping chewing for the smallest of split seconds. Declan Coyne was going to this dance, and going alone. He swallowed his food and tried to arrange his thoughts back into ones of protest.

"Declan? Why is he going?"

"I'm making him. He's been pretty mopey since Holly J started taking Sav more seriously. I told him that if he went to this with us that he wouldn't have to come to Fashion Week with me in New York. His only request was that he wouldn't be the third wheel…" Fiona answered. Eli's attention slid back over to his friend.

"So I'm supposed to come to this dance and hang out with Declan Coyne while you two go off and break the no PDA rule?"

"Drew is caught up in Bianca and you're the only other guy friend I have," Adam whined, "Look, do this for me, please? I didn't hold it against you when you ditched guys night for Clare, did I?"

"Uh, if I remember correctly, you did and then got yourself into a fight with Fitz, who then tried to _stab_ me at the last dance I attended," Eli pointed out. Adam sat back in his chair and sighed, staring at the table and choosing his words carefully.

"I'm asking you one last time, as my best friend, please come to the dance with us? She won't go if her brother doesn't go, and he won't go unless there is someone else there to hang out with. This might be my first dance at this school that won't totally suck…" Adam pleaded. Eli considered his case. It would mean that he would get to spend at least a few hours with his current object of affection, which was never a bad thing. And he knew that Clare was at her dad's for the weekend, so she wouldn't be there tonight to make things awkward. But, it would mean that he would have to deal with crappy music, crappy dancing, crappy drinks, an over all crappy night, and no guarantee of making out in the back of Morty to make it all worth it.

"Fine. I'll go," Eli said with a hallow voice, "But just this once, so you better make this night count, my friend." Adam smiled so widely that all Eli could do was chuckle and roll his eyes. Fiona immediately whipped out her phone, texting someone furiously.

For the rest of the day, Eli tried mentally to tell himself that it wouldn't be all bad, that Declan was a pretty cool guy and that he would be able to control himself, that Adam would owe him big time, and that it would be three hours, at most, of teenage torture. He wouldn't have to dance, he wouldn't have to do anything except make polite conversation and keep his eyes from wandering.

Eli drove Morty back home after school had been let out and walked inside, setting his backpack next to the door. It was only 3:30, and Adam said that they wouldn't be around to pick him up until 6:30, but he had an urge to start getting ready. As much as he hated to admit it, he was nervous. The last dance he went to ended in a lockdown and he didn't much feel like repeating that night again, even though Fitz was no longer at Degrassi. Although he didn't want to admit it, he had a feeling that some of those nerves were from a certain Coyne being a part of the evening's plans also.

"Hey, baby boy…" Cece greeted as he walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. He smiled at her in return, his thoughts lost somewhere in his closet, "Are you okay? Everything go alright at school?"

"Yeah, mom, everything's fine. I um… I'm going to the dance tonight, I guess," he confessed as he grabbed a can of ravioli from the pantry.

"Really? With Clare or…?" she trailed off. Eli knew how much his mom adored Clare and still had hopes of them getting back together. Eli shared a bit of that hope, but he also knew that now wasn't the time. Clare needed some space.

"No, with Adam and some friends. Just a group of us," he explained as he dumped the contents of the can into a saucepan and placed it on the lit stove.

"Well, that sounds good! I'm glad to see you going out and having some fun."

"Yeah, because this is going to be all kinds of fun. I'm only going to help out Adam. He needs me to be his wingman for the night."

"Still, it'll be good for you to be out on a Friday night. Your dad and I are having a date night so we were hoping to have the house to ourselves…" she started.

"Gross." Cece rolled her eyes as she kissed the top of her son's head.

"Excuse me for still being in love with your father," she said as she walked out of the kitchen, "We'll probably be gone before you leave so have a good time tonight. Don't get into any trouble." Eli made a face at his meal, slightly losing his appetite at the thought of his parents… He turned off the stove and put the pan in the fridge, not wanting to eat suddenly. Adam was sure to at least get something by the end of the night, his parents definitely were, Declan would probably ditch him and find some random chick to hook up with, everybody was getting some tonight except Eli. It just didn't make sense. Wasn't having a "fluid" sexuality supposed to widen one's options? It didn't help that there was only one person on Eli's mind tonight, and that person was decidedly into girls, and one girl in particular. This dance was going to suck.

* * *

Eli stepped out of the shower and looked at the clock on the shelf. 6 pm, just enough time to finished getting dressed and get ready before Adam came to pick him up. He had offered to drive everyone in Morty, but Fiona said that transportation to and from the dance was already taken care of and to just be ready. He walked across the landing and into his room, closing the door once he was inside. He fished a pair of boxers from his dresser and slipped them on, going over to his closet. His eyes briefly lingered over the red jacket that he loved, but he didn't want to take any chances of repeating Vegas Night. Deciding on a grey dress shirt, his black skinnies, his favorite black and white striped belt, and an untied black tie hanging loosely around his neck, he went back in to the bathroom, quickly combing his hair down and into a perfect swoop and lining his eyes in black, smudging it to perfection. He stood back in the mirror and took in the sight, lightly spritzing Ocean Surf over his neck and chest. Something was missing…

Eli ran back into his room, picking up the various jackets that he had thrown onto the chair at his desk throughout the week. He decided on his dark grey button up and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. There. Now he looked like he was going to a dance that he didn't want to go to in the first place. Eli scanned the room with his eyes, settling on a piece of silver that was sitting on his bookshelf. He crossed the room in two steps and grabbed for it, slipping it into his inside breast pocket of the jacket to test. He smirked to himself and casually walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Unscrewing the cap of the light amber liquid, he carefully poured an amount of it into the flask, making sure that none of it spilled. He took a swig before capping it again, the sweet sting of the vanilla notes hitting the back of his throat. Maybe now he could actually enjoy himself.

There was a knock at the door and Eli walked over to open it, slipping the flask back into his breast pocket.

"Hey, you ready?" said Adam, sporting his best suit, no doubt trying to impress Fiona. It looked like it had worked, Eli noticing the slight tint of pink on Adam's lips, most likely from Fi's lipstick. Eli patted his pockets down, making sure he had his wallet and keys before nodding and stepping through the threshold, closing the door behind him. He blinked a few times and shot a look at Adam as they walked towards the vehicle.

"A limo? You got a limo for this dance?" Even in the twilight of the day, Eli could see the blood rush to Adam's cheeks.

"No, Fiona did. She insisted, saying that every event deserves to be special. Whatever, it's better than having my mom drive us." Eli could only smirk at his friend as he opened the door, climbing in and sitting across from Fi, who was touching up her lipstick.

"You're looking quite dapper this evening," she said. Eli smiled politely and thanked her. She was wearing a bright blue halter dress with ruffles all down it, with a black belt at the waist, black mary jane platform heels, and an oyster shell clutch. Eli suddenly felt slightly underdressed, but he just reminded himself that he was not going to this dance to impress anyone, "Have you met my brother Declan?" Eli let his eyes slide to the person next to him. He swallowed as he took in the sight. Declan certainly shared his sister's sense of fashion, opting for a dark grey three piece suit, a dark blue shirt and a silver tie to finish it off. He offered his hand to Eli, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I think we have P.E. together?" Declan said as Eli shook his hand. Eli could only smile, feeling very stupid for not being able to form any real sentences, "First period, right? It's nice to get it out of the way, but then you feel gross and stink all day," he finished with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, and with swimming now? That chlorine smell just sticks the rest of the day," Eli tried. Declan smiled back, turning the conversation back to the group at large.

The limo pulled up to the school and the group stepped out, Eli bringing up the rear. The four of them made their way through the halls and into the gym, which had been lavishly decorated for the event. Tables lined the perimeter and they found an empty one, sitting while Adam went off to grab a drink for Fi. Eli made polite conversation with the Coynes, feeling less and less out of place as the songs changed. Soon enough, though, Adam asked Fi to dance and they disappeared into the crowd, leaving Declan and Eli to themselves. Eli sat back in his chair, unsure of what to do next. He scanned the dance floor for someone, anyone he knew well enough to attach to for the night, but found no one.

"Okay, if no one is going to say it then I will: the music sucks," Declan said to Eli, obviously trying for some sort of connection.

"Isn't Sav DJing?" Eli responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's why it sucks…" and the blue-eyed boy crossed his arms over his chest. Eli could only smirk and look down at his hands. So, the rumors were true. Declan still held a torch for Holly J. Declan pursed his lips and sighed, "Nevermind that. What about you?" Eli looked up and over.

"What about me what?"

"I heard something that you were with Propmaster Clare?" Eli chuckled slightly.

" 'Were' being the operative word. We're on a break right now…" Declan sat back in his chair.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. Holly J and I were supposed to be on a break, but then her and Sav started and…," he looked over at Eli and shook his head, "Sorry, this is boring,"

"No, it's cool," and Eli slipped his hand in his jacket, taking out the flask and taking a swig. He offered it to Declan, who eyed it cautiously.

"What is it?"

"Whiskey. Not really enough to get drunk, but enough to loosen up." Declan reached over and took it from Eli, swigging it back and hissing from the sting, "Yeah, it can be a punch if you're not used to it…"

"And you're used to it?" Declan said as he handed it back.

"Well, I don't drink it all the time, but it is my alcohol of choice," and he smirked as he placed the container back in his pocket. Declan considered him for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did… but go ahead." Declan smiled and briefly looked down, swallowing.

"When did you… I mean, how did you… decide to start wearing guyliner?" Eli blinked at him a few times and chucked. The way Declan was going about it, Eli half expected a deeply personal question.

"You want to start wearing guyliner?" he asked, half jokingly.

"No, no… It's just… did you one day go through your mom's make-up case in the bathroom and decide to try it? Nevermind, stupid question," Declan laughed a little. Eli sighed, relieved that it seemed like Declan was just as nervous as he was.

"Halloween a few years ago. I went to a party as nothing in particular, you know, just wear a lot of black and screw with your hair and throw some make-up on. I liked the way it looked so it just sort of stuck. Sorry, not a very interesting story."

"No, it's fine…" Eli took a deep breath and tried his hardest to not stare at Declan, but even in the low light of that dance he seemed bright, untouchable. Yes, he was talking with Eli, but he couldn't help but wonder why. There were countless others at this dance that Declan knew well, much better than Eli and yet, here he was, sitting at a table in the semi-darkness and talking about guyliner. It didn't make sense.

"Look, if you have other people you want to go hang out with, you don't have to sit here because of me," Eli offered. Declan looked over at him ludicrously.

"No, I want to be here. You're pretty cool, Eli. We never get to talk in class and I've always wanted to. Thanks for coming tonight," Declan confessed. Eli felt his cheeks burn and he looked down into his lap, a small smile spreading across his lips. No matter what, it was always nice when you're crush says that they want to be with you, "Okay, I can't stand this music anymore. Let's get out of here, explore the school, see who we can catch making out." Eli nodded in agreement and the two stood from the table and Declan led them out into the moon-lit halls. As expected, they were pretty abandoned, only a few stragglers from the bathrooms hanging around. Declan stopped suddenly in front of a door and he softly chuckled.

"From what I hear, this place is pretty busy during dances…" and he placed his hand on the handle, opening the door and motioning for Eli to head in.

"The boiler room?" Eli asked as he raised an eyebrow and headed down the stairs. The only light was from the small emergency light near the door and it looked to be as empty as the rest of the hallways, "Hello? Anyone down here?" No answer came.

"I guess we're alone then," came Declan's voice from somewhere behind Eli. He could barely see anything, let alone someone wearing a dark suit. He swallowed to himself, torn between being terrified that someone would find them and thrilled at the thought that he was finally alone with him.

"I guess so…" said Eli, feeling very stupid at the moment. Even if they were alone, there was no way he could ever pull this off. He should count it as a miracle that Declan was even talking to him, not to mention that he was decidedly straight.

"You know what, Eli?" Eli nodded into the dark, it never really registering that Declan couldn't see him, "You understand. You get me. You don't ask ridiculous questions and you don't expect me to have all the answers." Declan's voice was very close in front now, but Eli still couldn't see exactly where he was. He swallowed, trying to steady his breathing.

"Well, I'm a guy, you're a guy. We just get each other…" Eli felt a warmth spread over him, figuring the whiskey was finally starting to take effect. A cool, fresh scent occupied his nostrils and he knew that wasn't from the alcohol. He let his eyes close softly and he whispered into the darkness, "Where are you?"

"Mmm, right here…" came the voice, next to his ear, his warm breath teasing Eli's sensitive skin. Two lips softly pressed themselves to his jaw, Declan's hand gently ghosting along his neck, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Eli let out a contented sigh, any fears or hesitations drifting away with every inch of flesh that Declan explored with his lips. His thumb grazed Eli's own lips and he turned at the contact, instinctively knowing. Their lips crashed upon each other, fighting for dominance. Eli's head spun, completely intoxicated by Declan, his taste, his smell, the feel of his fingers expertly working over his shoulders, sliding Eli's jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. Eli tangled his fingers in the strands of golden chestnut, smirking against his lips.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" he whispered. Declan only kissed back harder, moving Eli against the cinderblock wall, his tongue gliding along Eli's bottom lip, begging for entry. Eli happily obliged, deepening the kiss.

"Shut up," Declan said against his neck, tugging at Eli's shirt, popping the buttons along the way. Eli pushed against him, grinding his hips into Declan's, pulling a low moan from the back of the brunette's throat. He pushed his jacket off and softly wrapped his tie around his hand, pulling Declan back up to his lips. Declan rested his hands on Eli's belt buckle, slowly fingering the silver. He worked a finger underneath it, easily releasing the soft leather and he dragged his fingers across Eli's tight abs, enjoying the tiny flinches that he caused. Eli swallowed back a moan, refusing to let Declan get the upper hand.

Eli bit at Declan's bottom lip lightly, loving the gasp that it drew from his mouth. He smirked again in the darkness until he felt Declan's lips placing small kisses down his neck, tracing a path lower and lower, his fingers making quick work of the zipper on his jeans. Eli tilted his head back, his eyes closing and his fingers slightly trembling. He felt the denim hit his ankles and Declan's fingers teasing the elastic.

"Please…" Eli quietly moaned, his need growing more and more urgent as Declan's fingertips grazed his hips. The elastic moved smoothly down, releasing Eli fully from his uncomfortable cloth prison. Declan's warm breath teased the tip, his lips so close but an eternity away. He kissed the inside of Eli's thighs, teasing the poor boy just long enough to pull a frustrated growl from him.

"Oh….fuck…." Eli whispered as Declan took the length of him in his mouth. He moved his tongue underneath, tracing along the sensitive vein that lay there. Eli involuntarily moved his hips forward, silently begging Declan.

"Mmm, you like that?" Declan asked and Eli could only nod into the darkness, "What was that?" he asked between strokes, "I didn't quite hear that…"

"Ugh…" was all Eli could get out, his most basic instincts taking over. Declan's mouth moved in a steady rhythm, drawing Eli to the edge. He moved his fingers up, making a path over his thighs and lightly teased Eli, massaging him, sending waves a pleasure rocketing up Eli's spine. Eli tangled his fingers in Declan's hair, urging him to go faster, harder. Sweat started to form on his chest, rolling down his abs and mixing itself with Declan's saliva, the pressure beginning to mount somewhere behind Eli's navel.

Declan pulled Eli out of his mouth, tracing kisses along his length and teasing him. Eli growled with every loss of contact, growing more and more frustrated. Declan ran the tip along his soft lips, resisting Eli's insistence to part them.

"Fuck… please, Declan…" Eli said, his words echoing off the bare walls. That was all Declan needed to hear. He took his full length again, starting with long, slow strokes and building up the speed, each one pulling a new sound, urging him on. Eli's knees shook, the warmth threatening to spill over. Declan's fingers lightly massaged his balls and that was it.

"Oh… fuck…god…DECLAN!" Eli shouted as he came, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him, flooding his brain with chemicals. He rocked his hips lightly as he road his orgasm. Declan gave one last long stroke and released him, Eli sliding down the wall to the floor, exhausted, "Oh my god…" Declan swallowed hard, grabbing the flask from Eli's jacket and downing its contents. Eli couldn't even care at that point. He sat against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He didn't dare move or else this reality would shatter into a million little pieces and Eli would find out that it never really happened. It was too good to have actually happened.

"Come on, clean yourself up. We should get back up there…" Declan said, grabbing his own jacket and straightening his tie, completely cool and collected. Eli nodded slowly, his brain coming back to the situation. He stood and moved his pants back up his hips, buckling his belt. His fingers shakily moved back over the buttons, trying his best to make himself presentable. Declan placed his hands over Eli's, steadying them and kissing him lightly, just long enough to calm him. Eli sighed into the kiss.

"This ends as soon as Holly J comes back to me. Got it?"

"Of course."

* * *

**So... Deli. What do you think? Please review and I'll love you forever and give you cookies! I have another Sinsworthy (Eli/Holly J) one-shot in mind, so be on the look out for that!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
